


No Reason to Get Excited

by ohnoscarlett



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Language, NC-17 (sex, Ryan is a girl)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoscarlett/pseuds/ohnoscarlett
Summary: Spencer had been pining, but four's a crowd.





	No Reason to Get Excited

**Author's Note:**

> beta by [](http://cloudlessclimes.livejournal.com/profile)[cloudlessclimes](http://cloudlessclimes.livejournal.com/),[](http://kueble.livejournal.com/profile)[kueble](http://kueble.livejournal.com/), [](http://tuesdaysgone.livejournal.com/profile)[tuesdaysgone](http://tuesdaysgone.livejournal.com/), and [](http://penceyprepster.livejournal.com/profile)[penceyprepster](http://penceyprepster.livejournal.com/), or essentially everyone who would read this anyway. Title from Jimi Hendrix (and others), "All Along the Watchtower".

**"No Reason To Get Excited"**  
**Band:** Panic! at the Disco  
**Pairing(s):** Jon/Girl!Ryan, Spencer/Girl!Ryan, Brendon/Girl!Ryan, Jon/Girl!Ryan/Brendon, Brendon/Spencer  
**Word Count:** 5005  
**Rating/Warnings:** NC-17 (sex, language, Ryan is a girl)  
**Summary:** Spencer had been pining, but four's a crowd.  
**Notes:** beta by [](http://cloudlessclimes.livejournal.com/profile)[**cloudlessclimes**](http://cloudlessclimes.livejournal.com/) ,[](http://kueble.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kueble**](http://kueble.livejournal.com/) , [](http://tuesdaysgone.livejournal.com/profile)[**tuesdaysgone**](http://tuesdaysgone.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://penceyprepster.livejournal.com/profile)[**penceyprepster**](http://penceyprepster.livejournal.com/) , or essentially everyone who would read this anyway. Title from Jimi Hendrix (and others), "All Along the Watchtower".

  
“Are you afraid of vaginas, Spencer?”  
  
Ryan knew the answer before it was even out of her mouth, and before the scarlet blush swept over Spencer’s cheeks. Yes. Yes, he was.

Ryan just liked to torment him.

“Yours, maybe.” Ooh, _ouch_. Brendon snorted loudly, tipping over into Jon and giggling—no, _laughing_ so hard tears streamed down his face. Spencer would have to kill him later, that’s for sure. Jon, for his part, at least kept it concealed behind his hand.

Ryan unfurled from her customary slouch to stand regal and offended in front of them all.

“I happen to have a perfectly wonderful vagina,” she said, nose in the air. “Just ask Jon. Or hell, Brendon, for that matter.”

Brendon choked, spluttering and gasping, fighting for air; caught between his laughter and shock. Jon sat perfectly still, as was his wont. He liked to fly under the radar for the most part. Spencer looked at them both, considering. Ryan’s relationship with Jon was well-established. Essentially since the day they went on tour for the first time with Academy and Ryan caught sight of him. She had poked Spencer in the side and went, “ _Damn_ , who’s _that?_ ”

It had been a rather vicious poke. There had been bruising.

Brendon, on the other hand... Spencer hadn’t known about that. He actually thought Brendon was gay. Was pretty sure he was, really. Well, he hoped. Pretty much.

“What, Ry, did you scare Brendon off pussy too?” Ryan glared at him. It was also a well-known fact that Spencer had had sex with a girl exactly once. And that girl had been Ryan.

It had been a disaster.

Seriously. _Awful_. Spencer had been sixteen and unsure about his sexuality. Ryan had been seventeen and confident. Sure. She was way more than he could handle. With breasts. But he loved her, and he figured, hell, if he could do it with Ryan, well then…

Ryan made a much better friend, all things considered. Most days, anyway. And Spencer stuck with the dick. He much preferred the dick. Truth be told? Sure, vaginas scared him. Fear of the unknown and all that, right? Fuck all if Spencer knew what to do with a vagina. And all that other… stuff.

But Spencer hadn’t really been getting much non-vag action, either. Ryan knew it, too, and she liked to pick the scab. Pour salt on the wound. Twist the knife. You know, wave all the dick she was getting right in his face. Spencer didn’t really care about Jon. Now, Jon was a great guy and all that, but he was strictly Ryan’s territory, and as far as Spencer knew had never even batted an eyelash at another guy. Not even Pete. Not even _William Beckett!_ And Spencer had no idea how he could work with that in his face every day and not crack just a little bit.

Maybe it had something to do with how quickly Jon came running to them when they asked him.

Just a thought.

Or maybe it was just Ryan and all the pussy he could ea—oh ick, ick, ick. Spencer shook himself and stalked off to the kitchenette to fish for some coffee.

Spencer hadn’t known about Ryan and Brendon. He wondered when that could’ve happened. Brendon surely didn’t let on. Of course, Brendon seemed to play his cards awfully close to his chest. Spencer never really knew what was going on there.

“You’re wondering about me and Brendon, aren’t you,” Ryan whispered into his ear. Spencer jerked and shot her a look. She just smiled sweetly and raised up on her toes so she could continue. “It was during Warped. We were _filthy_.” She paused, and Spencer actually thought she was done. But all she did was switch sides so she could hiss in his other ear. “He caught me in the shower one day. I was already all wet, so…” She paused again, and Spencer found his gaze drifting back over to the couch where Brendon still sat with Jon. Ryan watched him look at them. “God, he’s a fantastic piece of ass, isn’t he?”

“Cut it out,” Spencer snarled under his breath. Ryan laughed.

“You love it. You want him so bad you can taste it on the back of your tongue,” Ryan breathed into his ear. “I _have_.”

“I said, _cut it out_.” Spencer shrugged her off. “What did Jon think of that, anyway?”

“We weren’t exclusive,” Ryan said nonchalantly. Uh huh. “Besides, _I’ve_ had a threesome. You?” Well, that explained Jon’s non-reaction to that little piece of news. How could Spencer have been so out of the loop? What else didn’t he know?

“Can I just drink my coffee and _not_ talk about this with you?”

“Sure, baby. Whatever you want,” Ryan said laughingly.

“God, I hate you,” he said as she walked away.

“You _love_ me,” she said with a swish of her hips.

“ _Yeah…_ ” God, she was a bitch.

***

Spencer managed to avoid looking any of his bandmates in the eye for about three days. That’s what it usually took for him to get over being embarrassed in front of them. He actually warmed back up to Ryan first. Strange as it may be, she was still his best and oldest friend. She just knew how to push his buttons. Jon came mere moments later. He and Ryan were never really very far apart, and Jon hadn’t really done—or witnessed, for that matter—anything seriously horrifying. Plus, he could commiserate with the putting up with Ryan’s shit.

Brendon took a little longer. The bald truth of it being the fact that Spencer was indeed an eighth grade girl with a crush. And Brendon caused Spencer to blush and stammer on his best days. It wasn’t pretty.

Now he couldn’t get the image of him, and Ryan, and Jon out of his head.

The worst part of it was that he didn’t even have any details and yet a vivid Technicolor porno played on repeat inside his skull.  
  
***  
  
"So," Jon slumped down next to Spencer on the couch. "You want to nail Brendon."  
  
Spencer hummed absently.  
  
"Wait, what?" he squawked. Jon giggled and twisted away from Spencer's flailing elbows. " _Jesus_ , Walker, you fuckhead! You don't just--"  
  
"What? State the obvious?" Jon smirked and threw an arm over Spencer's shoulders companionably. "I know, man, I've been there." Spencer squinted dubiously, but Jon only nodded. "Totally. He's bi, you know. That's why it works out so well with me and Ry. You should just go for it, dude, if you want. I bet he'd be into it, a little one-on-one."  
  
Spencer sputtered. It was as if his lips couldn't move fast enough to get out what he had to say.  
  
"You. I don't even--what the hell?"  
  
"Go for it, man," Jon repeated amiably. "I've seen how you look at him when you don't think anyone's paying attention."  
  
"Fat lot of good that does," Spencer grumbled. Jon hauled himself up again, brushing imaginary crumbs off the thighs of his pants.  
  
"I've also seen how he looks at you. Just saying."  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
  
***  
  
It came down to Brendon approaching him for Spencer to get over himself.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Brendon asked sweetly, head tilted and eyes downcast. Damn but if he wasn't the prettiest thing Spencer had ever seen.  
  
"Of course not, B." It was true, after all.  
  
"Then why are you avoiding me?" he asked flatly. Spencer gaped and backpedalled furiously.  
  
"I'm not--"  
  
"You are."  
  
Spencer sighed. Well then.  
  
"I'm sorry," Spencer said finally. "I was trying to forget about looking like an idiot."  
  
"You don't have to apologize," Brendon said softly. "You didn't do anything. Ryan was goading you."  
  
"I let her."  
  
"Don't we all," Brendon added. "She has us all right where she wants us: twisted around her little finger."  
  
" _Brendon..._ "  
  
"I know, Spence. I know. Just--" he trailed off absently. "Do you want to hang out? Just you and me? Ditch Cruella, and like, cease to be her minions for a while?" He let a little hesitant smile creep onto his face. Spencer echoed it, and it bloomed, along with a burst of something inside Spencer's chest.  
  
"I don't know if we're her minions, exactly..." Spencer said with a grin.  
  
"Oh, we _are_ , Spencer Smith. Don't you forget it. Jasper and Horace, that's us." Brendon nodded conspiratorially.  
  
"What about Jon? Cruella only had the two guys," Spencer wondered, just trying to keep the metaphor running.  
  
"I don't know. She's probably just got him tied up somewhere--"  
  
"Whoa," Spencer cut him off. "I don't want to know." Brendon grinned again, sly.  
  
"You don't, do you? So you _say_ ," Brendon curved his body around Spencer, propelling him into the back lounge. "In the village. In the back of that car. She's a kinky bitch."  
  
"Brendon," Spencer choked. He could feel Brendon pressed against his back, laughing softly to himself.  
  
"I'm sorry. You had a bad experience. I know." Brendon patted his shoulder. "She thinks it was her fault, you know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That it sucked and 'now you're gay'," Brendon stated; air quotes and all. Spencer boggled.  
  
"I've kind of always been--"  
  
"Yeah, tell _her_ that," Brendon replied, picking at a hangnail on his thumb. "Didn't work for Jon. Didn't work for me." Spencer just stared at him.  
  
"You--"  
  
"Tried reasoning with her? Yeah, that didn't work out so well," Brendon chuckled under his breath.  
  
"That never works," Spencer agreed.  
  
"I know that now!" They laughed, and Brendon shoved Spencer the rest of the way into the back. "Come on. I'm in the mood for some Dalmatians!"  
  
"You're a freak," Spencer breathed out as he stumbled into the lounge. Brendon hip-checked him out of the way and turned, batting his eyelashes.  
  
"But you love me." Spencer sighed inwardly.  
  
"I do." Honesty's the best policy, right? Keep it mostly true?  
  
"I _know_ ," Brendon purred.  
  
The sound made Spencer go cold and hot at the same time. No. No, he didn't know. He couldn't know. _But what if he did?_ Spencer was going to die. He curled up on the sofa and clutched a pillow, watching as Brendon crouched in front of the DVD player. His ass-watching was pretty shameless; no wonder he had been caught out. Brendon straightened and began humming Cruella's theme song. Spencer ducked his head, smiling to himself, and Brendon just got louder, transitioning to whistling, and throwing in a shimmy for what was obviously purely Spencer's benefit.  
  
Spencer threw the pillow at him.  
  
Brendon began to sing instead.  
  
" _If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will!_ "  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty much the theory," Spencer admitted. Brendon cackled and tripped his way to the sofa, where he threw himself down at Spencer's side and howled with laughter until his face turned red and tears sparkled at the corners of his eyes. Spencer just sat back and watched him. He could watch Brendon all day.  
  
***  
  
It had almost seemed like Spencer had really been getting somewhere. Like Brendon had suddenly figured out what Spencer's deal was and was, well, not exactly totally on board with the possibility of getting naked at some point in the future, but maybe considering it...  
  
"Brendon--"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Come _on_. Come on, come on--"  
  
" _Ry..._ "  
  
"That's it. Yes, right-- _Brendon!_ Jon Jon Jon Jon Jon Jonny, _please!_ "  
  
"Yeah, baby, ssssh."  
  
Spencer stood stock still on the second step onto the bus. Fuck. He had been incredibly fortunate to have never interrupted Ryan and Jon. His luck must have run out though. Or they figured that since their little secret was out they could fuck whereever they wanted, public spaces be damned.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," Spencer sighed. Then he backed carefully down the stairs and locked the door behind himself.  
  
***  
  
Spencer sulked. He wasn't proud of it, but he did it. He had really begun to hope. But no. Brendon belonged to Ryan, and it really shouldn't have come as a surprise. Ryan got everything she wanted. Ryan got everything _he_ wanted.  
  
The inside of his bunk didn't care if he wallowed a little.  
  
"So." Spencer jumped and banged his head hard on the wall. The glare he turned on Ryan did nothing to prevent her from widening the gap where she had poked her head through his curtain and climbing in beside him.  
  
"I don't want to deal with you right now," he said, as politely as he could manage. Ryan surveyed him coolly before she snuggled up against his side and tucked her nose under his jaw. Spencer stiffened. "I mean it, Ryan. And I don't want cuddles, particularly from you."  
  
Ryan backed out of his bunk just as easily as she had gone in.  
  
***  
  
"What the actual fuck, Spencer! She _cried_. She came to me and she cried."  
  
Spencer didn't know whether to be more surprised/concerned/horrified that Jon was yelling at him, or what he was yelling at him about. He opened his mouth once, but closed it without a response. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"Seriously. This is not ok. You do _not_ \--" Jon jabbed a pointy finger at him. "You do _not_ get to treat her that way. That girl is your best friend. It would do you good to remember that, once you get your head out of your ass. We love you, Spencer, but you have got to--" Something finally rose up inside Spencer.  
  
"I've got to what? Wait until you three are finished before I can get a turn?" he yelled back.  
  
Spencer never saw Brendon approach, or the punch he threw.  
  
***  
  
Ryan sat with Spencer in his bunk, holding his head in her lap and petting his hair.  
  
"I don't understand boys," she said; so softly he could hardly hear.  
  
"Me either," he groaned. Ryan chuckled and adjusted Spencer's ice pack so it dripped less onto her leg and more into his ear. Spencer squirmed, but eventually gave up and just dumped the thing onto the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry." Spencer sat up and looked at Ryan closely. "I _am_. I didn't know how you--" she took a deep, shuddering breath. "I didn't know you really liked him," she added quickly, casting her eyes downward.  
  
"Shit. Look, I'm sorry too. I guess I got... jealous. I guess," he mumbled. Ryan's head snapped back up and she wrapped her spindly arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh, Spence, I'm so sorry. We didn't leave you out on purpose. I didn't mean to leave you alone." She hugged him fiercely until Spencer was forced to loosen her grip for fear of choking. "I would've--I didn't think--you don't--"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Ryan?" Spencer finally interrupted. Ryan blushed. She actually _blushed_ , and Spencer had a moment of bonafide terror sweep over him. " _What are you thinking, Ryan?_ " he hissed.  
  
"You should join us," she said simply. Spencer just sat there for a minute.  
  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
  
"You should--"  
  
"I heard you just fine," Spencer said. "I don't--"  
  
"You don't want to," Ryan replied mournfully. Spencer found himself scrambling.  
  
"I just don't understand. Why would you--we didn't really--" Spencer paused, prodding at his swollen cheek and avoiding Ryan's eyes. "It didn't really go over so well the last time we tried, if you remember..."  
  
"I remember," Ryan said quietly, twisting her hands in her lap. "Maybe if there was more boy in the equation you could have fun, and even forget I was there."  
  
"I could never forget you." Spencer gathered Ryan into his arms and rocked her. He wondered how suddenly their positions had switched and he was comforting her. "I do love you, you know. I just don't know if it would work."  
  
"Think about it, ok? Please, Spence?"  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure your boys are both pretty mad at me right now..." Ryan brightened noticeably.  
  
" _Our_ boys. And they'll get over it," she said with some confidence. Spencer shook his head at her and shooed her until she finally left him alone. He needed some time to contemplate what he had agreed to do.  
  
***  
  
He didn't know what to do, actually. It wasn't like he could walk up to his best friends and be like, "I want in." First of all, it would probably set Jon off on a giggle fit to end all giggle fits. And secondly, he would have to die of embarrassment, because no.  
  
Furthermore, there was the issue of Ryan.  
  
Ryan was... Well. Ryan was a girl, was the thing, and that didn't really work for Spencer. He'd given it his best shot once upon a time, and really, that was quite enough. He loved her, sure, but he loved her like he loved his sisters: he wanted to make her happy. Anything else just kind of squicked him out. It was unfortunate. Spencer knew how very pretty they were together.  
  
It was Brendon. Spencer wanted him, and only him. Ryan and Jon would be like having sex with his sister and his best friend. Together. It just wasn't going to happen. The realization saddened him. He wasn't ever going to have Brendon either, because he wasn't going to pull them apart.  
  
So he moped.  
  
A lot.  
  
Ryan figured it out. Luckily, she wasn't mad and/or a bitch about it.  
  
"No, huh?" she said one day, sneaking up behind him and slipping her arms around his waist. She dug her chin into his shoulder as he silently shook his head. "I kind of figured, since you didn't jump at the chance, to, you know, jump--"  
  
"Not now, Ryan. Please," Spencer said morosely, cutting her off.  
  
"Ok, ok," she soothed. "I still love you, you know. Even if you don't want to fuck."  
  
"Ew!" Spencer jerked, sending Ryan into peals of giggles.  
  
"Oh, come on! You love me! You love me!" Ryan chortled gleefully as she hung on and tickled Spencer until he gasped and choked. She squeezed him breathless (Ryan really was freakishly strong) as she--sort of--let him recover. She dragged him bodily over to one of the couches and knocked him down, letting him drag her down with him. "Spencer, Spencer. Whatever shall we do with you?" she sighed dramatically. His response consisted of hooking an arm around her neck and ruffling her hair.  
  
Jon just shrugged as Brendon stared at him, way down on the other end of the bus.  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to be cruel," Spencer apologized. Jon shrugged. He did that a lot. It kind of made Spencer crazy.  
  
"Maybe I'm not the one you should be saying that to," he suggested. Then he jerked his chin down the hallway. Spencer jammed his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet. "Man up, Smith."  
  
"Right."  
  
***  
  
Spencer was sort of surprised that Brendon actually opened the door to his hotel room. It kind of shocked him into submission. Silent submission. Brendon, for his part, just stood there, leaning against the door and looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Finally, Spencer took a deep breath and leaped.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" he asked. It was a tried-and-true starter. Brendon huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, but he didn't answer right away.  
  
"Not any more, no," Brendon said after a moment.  
  
"At least you're honest," Spencer mumbled, half to himself. Brendon snorted.  
  
"One of us should be."  
  
"I haven't lied to you, Brendon," Spencer retorted. Brendon raised an eyebrow and it was Spencer's turn to cross his arms, hugging himself defensively. "I haven't."  
  
"You've been keeping secrets," Brendon hissed. Spencer winced. _Shit_.  
  
"Can I come in?" Spencer asked sheepishly. Brendon shrugged. That was Jon's move... Spencer almost bristled, but Brendon turned to let him by, and he let it go.  
  
"I don't have anything to hide," Brendon said as he gestured to Spencer to get a move on. Fair enough.  
  
The inside of Brendon's hotel room wasn't where Spencer spent a lot of quality time. Not for lack of wanting, but Spencer never really was one for self-flagellation. On hotel nights, Spencer had his own room, and he stayed there. He could shower leisurely and sprawl out on his own bed. Unsurprisingly, Brendon appeared to have similar habits. The room was neat, but showed signs of habitation. _Brendon was here_.  
  
The gentleman in question was currently staring him down. At least the laser beams had been turned off. Spencer would have been toast.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry," Spencer managed to spit out. "I didn't mean to--"  
  
"What? Imply that I'm the band bicycle? Or say it where I could hear it?" Brendon had been truthful: he didn't sound angry; he sounded sad. It made Spencer hang his head in shame.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said again. "It was uncalled-for. I was just--"  
  
"Jealous?" Brendon interjected. "I got that. You not getting your turn and all." This time the shock forced Spencer's head up and he gaped at Brendon like a fish out of water.  
  
"No! That's not it at all!" he protested.  
  
"I had hoped for more from you, Spencer Smith," Brendon said in a small voice, sadness clinging to the edges. Something inside Spencer crumbled. He could feel pieces of himself falling to the floor. He actually looked down, expecting to see jagged little shards littering the ground at his feet.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Spencer whispered before twisting away and heading for the door. Brendon's hand shot out and latched onto his arm, wrenching him back around, face to face, before shoving him back and using his body to shut the door.  
  
Spencer's back slammed into the door a fraction of a second before Brendon's mouth connected with his. The combination forced the air out of his lungs, and Brendon took it. Took it like he was taking away coherent speech and the ability to do anything besides curl his fingers helplessly into Brendon's shirt. Spencer gasped and Brendon backed off, but didn't back down.  
  
"I don't understand," Spencer said against Brendon's lips, his hot breath ghosting over damp skin.  
  
"I liked what I had with Ryan and Jon," Brendon told him. "We're friends; I can trust them; no strings. It was fun." Brendon licked his lips and Spencer shuddered, drawing his attention to all the places where their bodies touched. "But I've always known," he continued, "that it was Ryan-and-Jon. That we're friends, but--but with you I thought maybe--maybe I could have..."  
  
" _More_ ," Spencer breathed. Brendon's eyes flashed dark and he nodded curtly. Spencer's blood ran hot and he fisted Brendon's shirt even tighter. "What was all this? Some sort of test?"  
  
"You passed."  
  
The sound Spencer made never got past his lips. Brendon's body was pressed against his, hot and hard and _Brendon_ , and it didn't matter if Brendon had been playing him in some sort of weird, backwards vetting. Spencer didn't care, because Brendon kissed him again and ground their hips together and clutched his arm so hard that the imprint of his fingertips would last for days.  
  
Spencer groaned, and Brendon smiled against his skin.  
  
"Yeah?" Brendon ventured, not really asking. He knew Spencer was game. Even so, he stumbled when Spencer pushed him back. A dark look flashed in his eyes, just enough to enbolden Spencer, who pushed him again, and again, until Brendon bumped up against the bed and finally stood firm, sticking his chest out and thrusting out his chin. Spencer's laugh was sharp and bright. Brendon grinned wolfishly at him before lunging and hurling Spencer down onto the bed.  
  
"So that's the way you want to play it?" gasped Spencer. Brendon bounced on the bed once, hard, and Spencer found himself suddenly in exactly the same position he had been a moment before, only this time, Brendon was on top of him. Brendon pressed him down into the mattress and Spencer couldn't breathe. Brendon nudged Spencer's arms up over his head, circling his fingers around his wrists, and Spencer still couldn't breathe. Brendon rolled his hips. Spencer just gave up on breathing as overrated. He was going to die, and it was going to be on the heels of the hardest orgasm ever. That was ok. He had to go sometime.  
  
Brendon licked Spencer's bottom lip, and he jerked, surprised. Brendon laughed.  
  
"You know what?" Brendon teased. "Naked. There should be more naked."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Spencer countered with a smirk.  
  
" _Yeah_ ," Brendon growled, low in his throat. Spencer shuddered. Brendon's fingers immediately skittered up under his shirt, pushing it up until Spencer came to his senses and tugged it the rest of the way off. Brendon smoothed his palms down his chest, his head tilted thoughtfully. Spencer let him be for a moment, and just watched Brendon--beautiful Brendon, as he drank him in; looking down at Spencer as if for the first time. He only let it continue for a moment, then proceeded to peel off Brendon's clothes as quickly as he could.  
  
Brendon stood to shuck his pants. Spencer just stayed on the bed, squirming and arching as he wrestled with suddenly too-tight jeans. Brendon chuckled breathily as he surveyed the scene. Spencer huffed out an exasperated breath, and glanced up to see Brendon palming himself roughly with one hand and clutching a bottle of lube in the other. Spencer froze. A slow smile spread over Brendon's face.  
  
"I am going to fuck you," Brendon said matter-of-factly. "I am going to hold you down and I am going to fuck you."  
  
Spencer's mouth opened and closed. He simply neglected to say anything. He couldn't. It's not like he was going to disagree. Oh, _hell_ no. And he wasn't going to do something so stupid as to try to be cute and coy. His input wasn't necessary. That was fine.  
  
Brendon took a step closer and climbed back onto the bed. Spencer watched as he settled himself between his knees as if he belonged there, confident as you please. Spencer caught a tiny smirk as Brendon popped the bottle top and poured lube into his palm. It made Spencer's entire body clench in anticipation, but Brendon's hand dropped down to leisurely stroke himself. Spencer squinted and blinked a few times.  
  
"Um..."  
  
Brendon grinned.  
  
"Oh, I'll get to you," he said. "Don't you worry."  
  
Spencer shivered. Brendon grinned. It would be infuriating if it wasn't so hot.  
  
Brendon really wasted no time after that. Sure, he had seemed to be getting off on torturing Spencer, but. No, no "but". Brendon liked to see Spencer squirm. Spencer gasped and writhed when Brendon unceremoniously thrust two fingers into him. He did it again when Brendon added a third. Spencer's eyes widened comically when Brendon teased with a fourth.  
  
"No," Brendon laughed. "Not this time."  
  
"Damn right!" Spencer huffed. Brendon pulled his fingers free, wiping them meticulously on the sheets. Spencer watched as he produced a condom (from _somewhere_ ) and took his sweet time getting it out of the wrapper and onto his dick. Then all at once, Spencer found himself pressed into the mattress, Brendon's warm hands clasped firmly around his wrists and his nose an inch away from Spencer's.  
  
"I'll do whatever I want," Brendon hissed. "And you'll let me. You'll let me, and you'll want me. You'll want it, whatever I've got to give." Spencer gasped again, and his hands opened and closed uselessly. He could feel Brendon's weight grinding his bones together. And he was right. So very right.  
  
Spencer nodded tightly.  
  
"Are you ready?" Brendon asked.  
  
Spencer nodded again.  
  
" _Good_ ," Brendon breathed against his skin. Spencer felt his eyes slip shut, and of course Brendon took that moment to slide into him in one smooth motion. Spencer's eyes popped open again, and he pushed ineffectually against Brendon's grip, succeeding only in grinding down and forcing Brendon even deeper inside him. Brendon dropped his head down to mouth at Spencer's shoulder. " _God_ , Spence," he groaned and rolled his hips.  
  
"Do it, then," Spencer demanded breathlessly.  
  
Brendon set a grueling pace. He did as promised: he held Spencer down, and he fucked him. Hard. And Spencer met him thrust for thrust. They worked together. They _worked_. And that, as much as Brendon's hands on him, brought him over, shaking and moaning and bearing down hard. Brendon came moments later with a surprised noise in his throat.  
  
Brendon flopped down beside Spencer, panting. They were both covered in sweat, even if most of it belonged to Brendon. It was gross, but Spencer didn't care. It's not like anybody ever expected to come out of sex particularly clean. Spencer was covered in sweat and come, and _he didn't care_. He just lay back and closed his eyes and wondered where he'd be able to feel Brendon tomorrow. He had a few ideas.  
  
It startled Spencer when Brendon started stroking his wrists. Spencer hadn't yet bothered to move; he was post-orgasm boneless and intended to stay that way as long as possible. But Brendon had hoisted himself up onto one elbow and reached for him again. It was gentle, surprisingly tender, how Brendon swiped his thumb across Spencer's skin. Spencer watched him, and it was weird. Brendon seemed almost sheepish.  
  
"I'm sorry," Brendon said softly, looking down at Spencer's hands.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I got a little..." Brendon flapped a hand.  
  
"Yeah," Spencer agreed.  
  
"Sorry," Brendon said again, but even quieter, if that was possible.  
  
"No." Brendon's head popped up, and Spencer rolled onto his side to look at him properly. "No, I wanted you to. I wouldn't have let you if I hadn't wanted you to." Spencer took a deep breath. "It's not like every time has to be like that. You don't--"  
  
"' _Every time_ '?" Brendon teased. Spencer blushed.  
  
"Well. If you don't--"  
  
"No," Brendon interrupted again. "I want. Again. And again and again and again..." Spencer laughed and pushed Brendon's face away. Brendon just smiled and pressed back even closer, nudging and squirming until he was comfortable. "I want to do terrible, dirty things to you, Smith."  
  
"Awesome."


End file.
